


Accidentally Hopping Ships

by Vic_Kama



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Kama/pseuds/Vic_Kama
Summary: "The stranger was wearing a combat suit that might have once been navy shade under all that grim and blood. It was ripped from many places but Clark could make out a star on his chest."After a fight gone wrong, Steve is thrusted into an alternate universe. A place where the Avengers don't exist, but another superhero group does. Now he must recover from his injuries and find a way back. The Justice League is surprisingly helpful, especially Superman.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Accidentally Hopping Ships

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that there wasn't enough Clark/Steve fics out there so my brain barfed out this. I'm a self indulgent bastard and love Steve whump so heads up. Enjoy!

The mundane nature of the meeting was disrupted by a loud crackle of energy popping into existence in the middle of the room. Superman was up in an instant, ready to act in moment’s notice. Everyone else followed in a fraction of a second, weapons raised and vigil. Batman, clutching a batarang, narrowed his eyes at the blue energy blob that was growing by the second. 

It let out another cracking sound, forming into a circle in mid-air. “Get down”, Clark yelled as a minor wave of energy pushed them backwards. 

Other sounds started emerging from the ring as the electric blue center of it melted away. The middle faded quickly, only the rim remaining but the other side of the meeting room wasn’t visible through the hole. Instead a murky sky came into view and a place that looked like no man's land, a battlefield with rubble flying and body-like forms lying everywhere. Explosions and clinks of metal against metal echoed into the Watchtower. 

Many Justice league members recognized it as a portal. From their view of the other side, they could see ones just like it open in all different directions. So they weren’t singled out by a foe. Was is possible that this was an accident? 

Before they could figure out how to shut the portal down, the League heard a fight nearing them. Some of them could see, if they strained their necks, a battered figure being thrown onto the ground by a giant, robotic humanoid. No one had time to react when an explosion send the figure flying through the air. The impact thrusted the stranger into their portal and they landed with a sickening crash. The energy blast from the explosion rattled the portal’s ring, making it flicker and dissolve out of existence. The meeting room was left as it was before, only with the unexpected addition of another hero that none of them had encountered before. 

“What the heck just happened?” Hal was the one to break the stunned silence and snap the heroes back to attention. 

Clark took action and flew over to the newcomer that was now lying against a wall, not moving. He turned him (if his built was anything to go by) over and sucked in a quick breath. The man was unconscious which wasn’t surprising, given his beat-up state, but still concerning. Clark strained his superhearing to make out a heartbeat and a shallow breath. 

The stranger was wearing a combat suit that might have once been navy shade under all that grim and blood. It was ripped from many places but Clark could make out a star on his chest. Superman spared a glance at the colorful shield in the man’s right hand that seemed to be strapped to his forearm. He went to remove it only to find the man, despite his sorry state, gripping it like a lifeline even when unconscious. Clark felt a little bad when the other let out a soft, alarmed sound after he pulled the shield from his hold, despite the circumstances. Strands of fluffy hair escaped through a crack in the helmet. There was a faded letter ‘A’ painted on the front of it, Clark noted. Very carefully, he unfastened the straps and lifted the mask. Without the straps framing his face the man’s features looked softer and less square, giving him a younger look. Even more alarm spiked in him when he saw blood steadily trickling down his head. 

“Flash, get him to the med bay. He needs immediate medical attention.” The speedster was beside them in an instance, gently looking for the best way to pick the guy up without putting too much pressure on any injuries that might be hiding behind clothes. 

“Where on Earth did he come from?” Barry asked before speeding out the door, towards the med bay. The others followed out right behind him. 

“I’m not sure that was Earth.” Pitched in Wonder Woman. 

“He looks human enough but we can’t know for sure without a bio scan.” Batman grumbled, “Either way, you’re right, that wasn’t Earth. We’d know if a conflict that large broke out. Have you heard anything about disturbances like this from the Green Lantern Corps?” He directed the question at Hal. 

The lantern shook his head. “Do you think he’s a hero superhero too?” He asked instead, “I mean, he had a suit.” 

Wonder Woman shot him a look. “A suit doesn’t make a hero, you know this.” Hal grins sheepishly. 

“Do you think you have the ability to trace the portal?” Calrk turned towards Bruce. 

The caped crusader tilted his head, “I have a few ideas, but nothing definite. The best scenario is, of course, him telling us himself once he wakes up.” 

“Are you sure he’ll wake up at all? Did you see the state he was in?” Cyborg wasn’t trying to be pessimistic but he managed to scan the newcomer when he crashed out of the portal. That revealed many, _many_ broken bones, not to mention the head trauma a fall like that could cause. 

No one said a thing as they made their way to the med bay. 


End file.
